In synchronized playback of audio or video between a plurality of devices in a peer-to-peer computer network system, the devices can participate in coordinated sessions, where the participating devices can play synchronously. The participating devices can be located within or across several rooms.
In order to play synchronously, the participating devices need to agree on the playback time and pace. This is done by electing one of the devices as a provisional leader, and the other devices will adjust their playback timing to that of the leader.